Pine Tree
by i'm a faller
Summary: Bill has destroyed the lives of everyone in the Cipher wheel. 10 years in the future, they all gather to take their revenge. Rated T for violence and swearing. May or may not change to M later on.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Stan PoV

I hurried them through the underground corridors. I knew if we didn't all make it to the portal in time, we would die. Plain and simple. I wasn't so much concerned for myself as I was for the kids though. Of course, of _course_, he had to raise hell the one summer my great niece and nephew were over._  
_

My legs ached from the running. They always had, and I assumed they always would. My chest was heaving, desperate to replenish oxygen in my old and asthmatic lungs. Finally, we reached our destination.

"Dipper, give me your journal," I ordered. The boy's hands were visibly shaking as he reached into his vest pocket. It took him almost a minute to pull it out, but when he did, I grabbed it from him. I'll admit that my hands were shaking as well, but the extremity of it in Dipper frightened me. The kid was tough. He'd had more shit this summer than most people have in their lives. He was always the strong one, able to confront whatever was out there. But the look in his eyes was that of pure fear, and it flat out scared me. But I had to be the strong one now.

I fluttered through the freshly blood soaked pages until I reached the right one. I slammed it down on my desk, reactivating the portal.

"Kids! Hurry!" I screamed as the roof caved in. Both of them started running towards the glowing portal, but they suddenly stopped when a chunk of the ceiling landed on Mabel's leg. She let out an ear-piercing shriek that, at any other time, would have been almost impressive. "Dipper, just keep running! When you get there, pull the lever!" I commanded. The boy shook his head defiantly. "I'll get Mabel out of here. I promise. But if I somehow fail, I at least want one person to survive tonight. Now GO!"

He started walking away slowly, without saying a word. When he looked back, I saw a tear glistening on his cheek. The he faced forwards again and ran. That was the last I saw of him that night.

"Alright, kiddo. I'll get you out of here," I muttered as I began trying to push the large block of cement and wood off my great niece. Mabel's crying was expected. I still didn't like it though, especially because it was so silent. Eventually, I managed to uncover her crushed leg. It was bleeding unnecessarily, and the foot was bent the wrong way. A shard of bone pierced the skin in the middle of her leg."Don't look at it," I told her gently when she tried to catch a glimpse.

I picked her up and walked over to the portal. The room had started rumbling when I was moving the ceiling off Mabel's leg like a 9.0 earthquake, but I knew better than to blame natural phenomena for this disaster.

But then the rumbling stopped. It was just for a few moments, but it still stopped. And then the room exploded. The impact knocked Mabel out of my arms, causing us both to scream desperately and reach out to grab hold of the other. I saw red, probably blood, and probably my own. The last thing I heard before entering darkness was a cackle, insane and straight out of hell. A blue light filled my vision, and then I blacked out.

And that was the last time I saw my niece and nephew.

**A/N: So, this sprouted from a piece of fanart that I promised I wouldn't make a story for until I finished (at least) B C and/or Triple Trouble. But I couldn't stop my mind. Every time I told myself to stop thinking about it, my thoughts would always come back to it. I TRIIIED! D: Anyways, yeah. So bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**10 YEARS LATER**

Dipper PoV

I pulled into the driveway. No one came out to greet me, but that was expected, since it was almost 1 in the morning. Laurie was probably sitting on the couch, just waiting for me to walk through the door so she could tell me how pissed she was that I got home late. Again.

She'd go on about how difficult it is to get Jamie to stop crying and actually sleep. She'd tell me about how crappy or wonderful or both her day was. She'd be beautiful even though she's tired and bitchy, but I wouldn't notice. There's been only one thing on my mind for ten years now. Finding the monster that took something from all my friends and family that were in Gravity Falls that day except me. I was the only one who still had everything, and each night I came home I wondered when it would be my turn. Which is why I had to find him before he found me.

I had to find Bill.

But at the moment, I just had to find sleep. I sighed as I turned off the engine, pulling out the key and swinging the door open. I yawned, releasing a visible puff of carbon dioxide into the starless night before rubbing my eyes.

The front door was unlocked, I discovered, so I assumed that Laurie was still up. When she wasn't there, I decided not to question it out of pure exhaustion and headed to our room.

I collapsed onto the bed without changing into more comfortable clothes or crawling under any sheets. I rested uncomfortably in that limbo between asleep and awake for no more than a few minutes before fading off completely.

Whatever dreams I might have had during the night weren't remembered, and weren't worth remembering once I woke up.

At first, I could just tell that something was slightly amiss, since my brain was overwhelmed with early morning grog. Then I realized what was wrong. The walls of the room were messily painted dark, dark red, overall making a picture of a single eye with an X through it. And _then_ I realized what had been used to paint the message. It was blood. Terrified, I checked the other side of my bed, knowing what I'd find there but checking all the same. Where Laurie should've been layed a bloody, mangled corpse. I had finally lost what I had to. My family.

Laurie was dead, and I didn't doubt that Jamie had been taken from me as well.

Well I wouldn't be needing coffee this morning.

The last thing I had to realize that morning was that I couldn't move. It wasn't magic (I wasn't cursed or anything), I just couldn't move. I just lay on my bed, staring at the blood soaked ceiling, and taking breath after trembling breath.

Time passed, I wasn't sure how much, and I realized I needed to snap out of it. They were dead, gone, and there was absolutely no way I could ever get them back. They lived, but now there lives had ended. One day mine would too. All of ours would. And it's inevitable, but that shouldn't be scary. It's what should make you accomplish what you want to accomplish while you're still here, because once you're gone it's impossible. Let mortality add fury to the fire of life, not douse it with paranoia. As inevitable as death is, so is longing for achievement in life. And what I longed for more than anything in that moment was to make Laurie's (and probably Jamie's) killer pay. I knew who he was; the blindeye was a dead giveaway. _As long as I'm alive,_ I swore. _As long as I'm alive, nothing can keep me from getting back at him._

Nothing, that is, except death.

**A/N: AAAAAAAND I'm back! Sorry I din't update sooner, but DeviantART took over my life (like Bipper or something). I'm more proud than I should be of that last full paragraph. And I was trying so hard to not copy Supernatural there. I tried. BIPPER IS AMAZINGNESS! I'm sorry, I just love it too much :3 Hopefully (HOPEFULLY) I can update soon, unless I get possesed by dA once again. idk. Just remember, REALITY'S AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2

Mabel PoV

It was 3:01 in the morning when he called me. I remember because I woke up _exactly_ at 3. I saw the glowing red numbers change from 2:59 to 3:00 right as I opened my eyes. I had sixty seconds to comprehend the fact that I was awake and wonder why before my cellphone started vibrating like crazy on my night stand. Normally, one does not answer phone calls at 3 AM. Unless, of course, the caller ID says that it's your brother that you haven't spoken to in a year.

I picked up the still-buzzing phone and tapped the green 'answer' button.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Mabel, It's Dipper. We need to talk. It's urgent." That woke me up a bit. Just enough to yell at him.

"Holy crap! You haven't contacted me in like, a year, and now you expect me to do your 'urgent talk' or whatever at three in the fucking morning?!"

"Is it really three in the morning?" he asked innocently. And here I was, thinking he'd gotten over his terrible sleep habits. I had no idea he _still_ couldn't sleep properly.

"Yes. And it's been _ten years_ Dipper. Ten years! Can't you sleep like a big boy now?" I huffed. I couldn't believe him.

"See Mabel, that's the thing. For you it's been ten years. For me it's been about a day." That caught my attention.

I sighed into the phone. "Where are you?"

"Where I always am."

"You know that's not helpful!"

"And you know it is." With that, he hung up.

Well it looked like I'd be taking a road trip with myself to the middle of absolute nowhere.

* * *

Soos PoV

An oddly familiar voice was calling my name from the parking lot behind me...

"Soos!" it cried again, so I turned around.

He was kind of far away, so all I saw was a man in a beat-up black car. The front door swung open, and he stepped out. He looked _kind of_ familiar. Somewhere in my brain I connected the voice with his appearance.

"Dipper?" I called back, to make sure it was really him.

"Yep," he shouted. I hurried over to him, at the closest pace I could manage to running.

By the time I reached him I was panting. Man, I was _really _out of shape.

"Dude, it's so good to see you! Where've you been?! What are you doing here?!" I questioned between heavy breaths.

His reply was nothing more than putting a finger to his lips.

"How long did it take you to get here?" Hopefully this time he'd answer.

"About two hours," he said nonchalantly.

"Wait, two hours?!" I exclaimed. "You still live in California, right?" I asked in disbelief, to which he nodded. "How'd you..."

"I have my ways," he smiled mischievously. "Now can we go inside? I haven't slept in almost 24 hours!" He yawned dramatically for effect.

"Oh, right!" I said, slightly frantic. I paused for a second before inviting him inside.

"It's just like I remember it." He smiled with nostalgia once we were in the Mystery Shack.

"Yeah. I didn't want to change it much. Plus if we ever get Mr. Pines back, he probably wouldn't really recognize it if I changed it too much," I explained. His expression saddened at the mention of his great uncle. "You probably want to see the attic, am I right?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject, and was already headed towards the stairs. When he didn't reply, I turned around to find him already asleep on the beat-up yellow chair that I hadn't had the heart to throw out.

* * *

Gideon PoV

It was about 6:30 when I received the cryptic email. Of course, I had no trouble deciphering it and figuring out who sent it (Dipper), and of course I didn't receive it directly (the prison guards called me off to the side and showed it to me), but the one thing that was completely beyond me is _why_ I received it. What the hell could he want with me and how'd he know how to contact me?_  
_

The email read "long time no see!", except in symbols instead of words. The only living person I could expect to A) know and B) be able to use that cipher was Dipper, so that part wasn't too hard.

"Can I have a pencil and some paper?" I asked with an edge to my voice that made it out to be a command rather than a question. The guard hovering over me obliged quickly, handing me a crappy, unsharpened pencil along with a sheet of obviously crumpled then uncrumpled unlined paper. "Thanks," I snapped sarcastically.

Over the years, an intimidating factor had come to replace that of my former charm. In fact, the only thing that was recognizable of my former self was my unusual hair color. Even my Southern drawl had faded into near oblivion, so that it was hardly noticeable.

All that aside, I took the supplies back to my dull cement cell. The guard had mentioned he wanted my message back to be readable, since he'd never seen anything like that cipher before. So I wrote him back an eight paragraph letter talking about the last ten years of life in and out of jail. It was hard to make it so long, but I had to in order to encode my message. I couldn't think of anything else, so I just wrote the first letter of each paragraph as a letter in my message. The letters would then have to undergo not only Caesar decoding but also Atbash, of course. I wasn't sure if I could get it through security otherwise. But I was positive Dipper could get it. From the bits and pieces I'd heard, it sounded like this was the kind of stuff he was (still) into.

My message? JAILBREAK.

**A/N: IMSOSORRYITTOOKSOLONG! This thing's been sitting in my doc manager for so long, but I haven't had time to finish it, so :P Anyhows, methinks i do this kind of chapter from now on (3 parts). Should I update B C or Triple Trouble next? Also imma be a demon dorito from Oregon for Halloween ;D Yeah, Bill. What 'bout ch'alls?**

**Just remember, REALITY'S AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYYYEEEE!**


End file.
